


The Long Road Home

by Writer4Christ



Category: The Haunted Mansion (2003)
Genre: 1880s, 1900s, AU, F/M, Fix-it fic, Race, Racial Tensions, Slavery (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer4Christ/pseuds/Writer4Christ
Summary: Elizabeth breaks her engagement to Edward and moves to New York. However, life has a way of bringing you back to the beginning. Will Elizabeth and Edward get another chance at love?
Relationships: edward gracey/elizabeth henshaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many Edward and Elizabeth stories out there. Why not write another one? Original characters are mine.

1881

Elizabeth Henshaw broke Edward’s heart the day she left Gracey Manor. He begged her to explain why she recanted her decision to marry him. She would never tell him that Ramsley threatened to do physical harm to her and her father. His eyes so cold and filled with hatred that she believed him. She would never tell him that his parents did not wish to have her as a daughter-in-law nor did they want any grandchildren that would carry her blood. His inheritance would be stripped from him. It would be all her fault. 

She said they needed time apart. They were young and naïve, and the world would not be kind to them. She would move to New York to be with her mother’s people. Their love shouldn’t face so many obstacles and the odds were insurmountable to overcome. She apologized for the pain she caused and wished him well.

She ignored his cries as she stumbled into the carriage. Tears were spilling down her cheeks while she stubbornly wiped them away. She had to live with this decision. Her love would survive this even though she may never fully recover.

June 1, 1906

“James Harrison, why must it be you? I am not comfortable with you going to Louisiana,” Elizabeth told her son. “It isn’t safe.”

“It’s not that safe in New York either,” he argued. “Mother, I’ll be fine. John is going with me.”

Elizabeth sighed heavily. “He’s white and won’t be in danger. You will. You’re defending a man accused of unspeakable crimes.”

“I went to law school to help those who cannot or will not receive an adequate defense. You taught me to help the innocent. Believe in justice. When something is wrong, speak up and change it.”

James Harrison, Elizabeth’s only son, knew his mother had her own past. She rarely spoke about her time in Louisiana. He always assumed it was painful because of the hardship of slavery and servitude she and his grandparents endured. 

“Mother, I will telegram you once I arrive. I will be careful and do my best to make you proud,” he said. 

Elizabeth tilted her head and smiled. “I’m always proud of you. I see that I taught you too well. You are a good man.” She paused a beat before sobering up. “Remember, there are different rules in Louisiana. One misstep…”

“I know,” he said softly. “Mama, I’m in God’s hands. Everything will be alright.”

xxx 

James meets up with John Henderson, his colleague, at the train station. 

“Mr. Henderson, I trust you’ll look after my son. You be safe as well,” Elizabeth said.

“Yes ma’am,” John said and proceeded to board the train.

James said his goodbyes to Elizabeth. “I’ll be in Louisiana in a couple of days.”

He boards the train giving one last wave to Elizabeth before disappearing amid the smoke.

June 20, 1906

Elizabeth read the telegram in horror as her son recounted the horrible incident. He and John were ambushed by a group of white men on night as they left the office. Her knuckles turned white and her face ashen as the words imprinted on her brain. 

She hastily grabbed a piece of paper from her desk. 

“Dear James, my heart bleeds as I cry tears of despair. I was afraid this would be a consequence and my fear has been realized. I’m coming to Louisiana. I’ll be there soon. “

xxx

Elizabeth’s heart went into overdrive as she saw the New Orleans sign. She swore to herself that she would never come back. Too many memories to deal with it and her heart would be spared from emotional upheaval. 

Now, she was about to face her son. She stepped off the train, retrieved her belongings, and looked for him in the crowd. 

“Mother,” James greeted her with a smile. A smile he always plastered when he knew he was about to be in trouble. A smile he used to placate her. Not this time.

He hugged her, and she had the urge to slap the back of his head and then hug him. “Did you have a safe train ride?”

She narrowed her eyes warning him to stop with the formalities. His smile diminished some. “Come, the carriage is waiting.”

Inside, Elizabeth is scrutinizing him. However, he doesn’t appear to have any real remnants of the ordeal on his face. Her eyes travel to his hands. They were still healing.

“Mother, how long are you going to stare?” he questioned. 

“Don’t mother me,” Elizabeth said sternly. “I can watch you like a hawk if I need to,” she argued. 

James only sighs at his mother’s comment. 

“Are you truly okay?” she asked after the silence became too much for her. Her voice soft and concerned at the same time. 

“I’m fine,” he answered carefully. “I have to be for my client.”

She noticed they passed the hotel she was staying in. “We passed the hotel.”

“We’re not going to the hotel. We’re meeting John and his father at the English Turn Country Club,” James said. “John wants to formally apologize to you. He’s scared of you quite honestly.”

“He should be,” Elizabeth said coldly. James recognized that mother bear tone. He knew his mother could be a force to be reckoned with when it came to him.

“Please show mercy on John as well. He did receive his fair share of bruises. Also, his father, wants to meet you as well.”

Elizabeth leaned back in her seat. “I just stepped off the train.”

“It’s only for an hour at most,” James relayed. “I promise.”

xxx

John is nervously looking at the entrance. “Son, I’m sure Ms. Harrison will be understanding,” he heard. 

“You haven’t met her. From what James has told me, the woman will have my hide.”

“John, it will be fine. However, I do hope you’ll be more careful,” his father said. 

John is the first to see James and Elizabeth. He watches Elizabeth go towards the ladies’ rooms and breathes a bit. He beckons James to the table eventually. 

“Hello gentlemen, my mother will be here in a moment.”

Elizabeth counts to twenty to calm herself down and breathe. She looks in the mirror. “You can behave for one hour.”

James spots her coming towards the table and promptly stands. John and his father stand as well. 

“Mother, I would like for you to meet John’s father, Edward Gracey,” he said. 

Elizabeth’s heart drops to her stomach. She can’t bring herself to speak or move as she stares into eyes that she has missed the last twenty-five years. 

“Mr. Gracey, my mother, Elizabeth Harrison.”

He, too, is as shocked to see her. He blinks and comes to his senses rather quickly. He slowly extends his hand for her to shake being the ever-present gentleman. 

“Ms. Harrison, it’s…it’s a pleasure seeing you. You’ve raised a fine young man,” he said pleasantly.

“Thank you. John, here, is a special young man.”

James helps her sit and she wants to run far away from the country club. She can barely keep up with the conversation as she desperately tries not to stare at Edward. 

“….Gracey Manor for dinner,” she hears breaking her thoughts.

“We would love to,” James accepted. “My mother has had a long day and must rest.”

Edward nodded. “Of course. Tomorrow evening, then.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Elizabeth interrupted. She looked at Edward silently asking him to retract the dinner invitation. 

“Nonsense. One of the best legal minds in the country has graced us with his presence. It would be an honor to have you both in my home,” Edward replied. “How about six o’clock?”

His gaze directed at Elizabeth is intense. He is waiting on a yes from her. 

“That’s perfectly fine,” she said reluctantly. The twinkle in his eyes were irritating her at the moment. He won their little battle of wills. The tension completely oblivious to their sons.

They said their goodbyes and Edward took her hand and bowed. He kissed the back of her hand quickly but long enough to make her spine tingle. 

As he retreated from the room, she couldn’t help but think how much she really hated being back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Elizabeth experience a range of emotions during dinner.

Elizabeth needed to be in control of her emotions and her mental state. It was imperative that she not give any indication of her past with Edward at tonight’s dinner. She needed to maintain the iron fence around her heart or she would fall down the Gracey black hole once more.

She was barely cognizant of the carriage ride as she sat deep in thought. The more she thought about Edward’s gleeful glint as he ignored her silent plea to cancel this gathering, the more it angered her. She wasn’t supposed to be on the same doorsteps she ran from. She wasn’t supposed to be here facing her greatest threats and regrets. 

“Gracey Manor,” the driver announced. Elizabeth inwardly cringed while James was excited. 

“Isn’t it splendid mama,” he asked in awe. “I always wanted to earn enough to house you in a home like this.”

Elizabeth tilted her head in appreciation and shot her hand out to grab his. A loving touch and a gracious smile she could only muster up for him in this moment. “Son, you have done enough. I don’t need all of this. You are my greatest joy,” she relayed.

“Thanks. I hope I have made you proud,” he said.

“You have,” she said. 

James stepped out of the carriage and helped Elizabeth down the steps. She threaded her arm through his while praying Edward had additional staff that wouldn’t recognize her. 

James eyed the enormous knockers on the front door. “Lions. Show of strength,” he commented as he made their presence known.

“Prey more like it,” Elizabeth thought. 

The door opened, and Elizabeth felt her insides relax. Edward’s son answered with a gracious greeting as he signaled for them to come inside. “Welcome to Gracey Manor,” he said with as much flair as Elizabeth imagined he would do. He took their coats and hung them on the coat rack. 

“Thank you for coming. It is truly honor that you are here,” John said. “My father will be down momentarily. In the meantime, please let us go to the parlor.”

xxx

Edward never dreamed he would see her again. Even now, as he hears the plethora of voices, filtering into his bedroom, he can’t quite believe it. 

He was shocked to say the least when he learned she was James’s mother. While it filled him with great joy that she had a family of her own, it pained him to know that the young man who sat across from him at lunch yesterday, wasn’t his. Elizabeth had found happiness with someone else and seemingly forgot about him.

Yet, hadn’t he tried to do the same? Replace her in his heart with someone else. Anyone else who didn’t have her similar personality, her spirit, her mind. He didn’t want a wife who had her eyes. Those eyes that bewitched him from the first time they met to the last time they were in each other’s presence. 

He leaned back in his chair and inhaled deeply. He could maintain his composure. He was a Gracey and showing the hospitality they deserved was something he could do. He would try to not repeat the small innuendos he pulled at the table although it was fun to tease her. He knew she could have throttled him right then and there if she could.

“You can do this Edward,” he told himself. With that, he made his way downstairs.

xxx

John was the first one to notice Edward walk through the door. “Father,” he said with a slight inflection in his voice noting that he was fashionably late.

Elizabeth and James both stood out of respect. James nodded and Elizabeth…well, she was looking past him on purpose.

“Forgive my tardiness,” Edward said. “I hope you are enjoying your time so far.”

“Yes Mr. Gracey,” James said. “Thank you again for offering such great hospitality.”

Edward seemed to be waiting on Elizabeth to say something. Anything so she would be forced to look at him. 

“Yes, thank you. You are too kind,” she said politely. Her eyes connected with his and his heart nearly ripped in two. There was a calm in her eyes, but he also saw the underline torture of what being in his presence was doing to her.

Didn’t she realize that he, too, was under the same emotional torture? His heart had never truly recovered from her spontaneous departure. They were to be married and she torpedoed it and he never understood why.

Edward saw her look away and pretend to admire the artwork. “You both have exquisite taste in art.”

John smiled with pride. “Thank you. However, the art can be attributed to my mother, Louisa. She loved the more serene pieces.”

The mention of his wife seemed to jolt her back to some sense of reality. 

“Loved?”

John seemed to sadden for a moment. “Yes, she is no longer with us. She passed seven years ago,” he explained.

Elizabeth’s heart went out to him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-

John waved away her concern. “It is quite alright. The paintings make us feel she is still with us,” he said. “Anyway, let’s continue on with a more joyful conversation. Now, I’m sure you must be famished. I will alert the kitchen we are ready.”

John walked out of the parlor leaving the three behind.

“How was the train ride from New York, Ms. Harrison?” Edward asked taking a step closer towards the pair.

“Quite tedious since seeing James was my priority. I do hope my son hasn’t caused too much trouble for you,” she said. 

“Nonsense,” Edward said. 

The soon to be awkward silence was interrupted by the butler’s presence. Elizabeth almost felt the breath sucked out of her at the familiar suit. Her peripheral vision prepping her to see Ramsley again. 

Except it wasn’t. It was a younger man, but he had physical traits that reminded her of the former butler and nemesis.

“Dinner is ready Master Gracey,” the butler said. 

Edward nodded. “Thank you, Travis,” he said. “Travis is Ramsley’s son.”

Elizabeth blinked and nearly wanted to gag. The devil had a child. Who on earth felt the need to procreate with him of all people? Then horror ripped through her. Did Travis know who she was? 

Before she could spiral into a thousand questions and conspiracy theories, Edward’s voice rang in her ears. “Would you allow me to escort you to dinner?”

“No!” she wanted to scream. This was her exit. She didn’t want to be touched or smiled at. She didn’t want to speak to him any more than necessary. 

She turned towards where James was standing but he was already three feet ahead of them. When did he even leave her side? 

“Ms. Harrison,” Edward called as he held out his arm. His eyes pleading with her to just be friendly. He means no harm.

“Steel heart,” she told herself. “Steel heart.”

Elizabeth reluctantly put her arm through his and simply nodded as a signal to start walking. His hand covered hers securing his grip on her. The familiar tingle up her spine was back and she hated it.

“Breathe and walk,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” Edward said. “Is something wrong?”

Elizabeth shook her head no as he continued to keep his pace with her. She hadn’t meant to stay that aloud. She mentally berated herself for being careless. 

xxx

Dinner went smoothly as the boys discussed their work. It was a joy to see James so excited about helping people. Hearing his convictions about the law and the changes needed to protect all mankind was something to behold and it made her even more proud.

Then the evening reached a slight hiccup when she saw Emma. Elizabeth prayed the woman’s eyes wouldn’t become like saucers. One look between them and the gig was up. 

“Our wonderful cook Emma,” John said with fondness. “I would have had her come earlier but she insisted on staying in the kitchen until the meal was completed.”

Emma curtesied and raised her eyes to Elizabeth with caution and bewilderment. 

“Emma, this is James Harrison, my colleague, and his mother, Elizabeth. They’ve joined us for the evening.”

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Emma said. 

“The pleasure is ours,” Elizabeth said. “Everything was lovely.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Emma said with a smile. Elizabeth smiled warmly to her. She realized how much she missed her friend in that moment.

Meanwhile, Edward couldn’t stop gazing at the two ladies. Emma hadn’t given anything away and Elizabeth seemed fine with keeping up their charade. Perhaps enduring a few more days of pretending was warranted in this situation. 

xxx

Elizabeth was forever grateful to be one step closer out the door. She turned to both Graceys thanked them again for their hospitality.

She was halfway out the door when her son asked if Edward could escort her around New Orleans as her tour guide. He was worried about her because New Orleans had changed somewhat. Besides, he wasn’t going to be able to spend much time with her since the case was ongoing. It would help to see a familiar face.

Edward hesitated to answer knowing Elizabeth would want nothing to do with that. The woman didn’t need an escort. She was perfectly capable of handling herself. She didn’t need him to come in and save her from trouble.

However, he also knew that James was fiercely protective of his mother and that was something they had in common even if the younger didn’t realize it. The situation could make Elizabeth a target if they weren’t careful. In spite of facing her wrath, he would oblige.

“Only if Ms. Harrison would accept of course,” he said. 

She turned to James who already had his spiel prepared. “Mother, please do this for me. I cannot be by your side as much as I want. Please allow Mr. Gracey to accompany you.”

“Count to three,” she repeated in her head. 

“James, dear, we can discuss this later. I’m tired and I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” Elizabeth said.

James wasn’t happy about her answer, but she honestly couldn’t care. It was her choice and she needed to limit her interactions with Edward as much as possible.

She walked away from them and headed to the carriage.

“My mother is quite independent,” James said. “You know what, meet us at the Henry Howard Hotel for breakfast. Have a good evening.”

xxx

Elizabeth nor Edward got much sleep that night as the past seemed to rear its ugly head in their dreams. 

Elizabeth sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her hair. “I’m being utterly ridiculous.” Her finger subconsciously traced the outline of the ring received by her late husband. She had to keep reminding herself that leaving Edward behind was the right decision.

Edward sat at his vanity with the glass of brandy untouched. Instead he held the velvet box that had Elizabeth’s engagement ring. His sorrow for not asking the question back then was threatening to overwhelm him and yet, he was still holding onto it. Why couldn’t he let it go?

Maybe this was fate giving him another chance. But who was he fooling? He didn’t know if Elizabeth’s husband was back in New York. Perhaps he couldn’t travel with her because of his job or other obligations.

Perhaps it was better to indulge in the fantasy of her being the Mistress of the manor chasing their children around, teaching them how to play piano, teaching them how to be respectable members of society, and teaching them to do right by people in this world for a few brief moments. 

Memories and fantasies were all he had left of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Elizabeth and Edward were 18 and 20 respectively when they wanted to get married in the movie. For the purpose of this fic, they are now 43 and 45. 
> 
> -The English Turn & Golf Country Club is a real place in New Orleans


End file.
